


one more step

by 98sdaisy



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: DO THEY KISS, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, confused hyunggu, hyunggu just needs assurance, i love yuki, overthinker yuto, soft yuki, they cuddle but they're not in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27365740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98sdaisy/pseuds/98sdaisy
Summary: "Take one more step and I won't be held accountable for my actions." Yuto muttered.Hyunggu took one more step.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	one more step

**Author's Note:**

> yuki oneshot bc this place lacks yuki oneshots ANYWAY THIS IS MY FIRST ONESHOT AND ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO PLS BARE WITH ME ):

There was always a distinct feeling between the two. Call it sexual tension, mutual pining or whatever, but there was something and they could never deny it in front of everyone, not even to themselves. Their discreet glances towards each other during interviews, Yuto’s sly remarks when Hyunggu played with Hongseok on a show they guested in, Hyunggu’s hands that would lightly pat the taller’s thighs - or the way his fingers would lightly trace lines on Yuto’s arm. It was an unspoken rule between them, Yuto and Hyunggu. 

They were each other’s warmth during a cold day, physically and figuratively. Hyunggu would sometimes sneak into dorm B only to climb onto Yuto’s bed, in return the other would automatically wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. They didn’t know when it started, heck, they never even talked about it but somehow… somehow, they were both content with whatever it was. 

The other members weren’t oblivious, with the constant teasing and cheeky remarks that go, “Since when did Yuto become your personal pillow?” from Wooseok, but they didn’t mind it, they just let it be. Of course there were times when they felt their situation was complicated, when small hints of jealousy would arise, but of course neither of them would take action because, well, what were they, to begin with? They weren’t friends, that’s for sure, but they weren’t exactly together. 

Figuring out what they were, that was hard. With their busy schedules and daily promotions, they didn’t really have the time of day to sit down and have a heart to heart talk. Coming home from music shows, they would immediately wash up and head straight to bed (specifically Yuto’s bed), not uttering a single word because the both of them were too worn out from all the schedules. 

It was confusing, to say the least, especially for Hyunggu who had been harvesting feelings for the older ever since they were trainees. He didn’t know if Yuto had the same feelings as him or if he was just going with the flow, letting Hyunggu fall harder than he intended to. He felt the need to bottle it all up, especially in their situation - seeing as they were idols who needed to keep up a good reputation and a clean image. There were times where he would slip up in public and unknowingly show extra affection for Yuto, but the fans seem to love it and let it pass. He was thankful for that.

He got the chance to talk with the taller one when the hyung line had a separate schedule. 

It was a regular day, everyone was running around, gathering their things and rushing because they needed to be in a recording studio by 10 am - everyone except for Hyunggu. Being in dorm A was a blessing, the older members babying him and making sure he was at his best comfort, and at times like this where he wasn’t part of a schedule that they were attending, he felt grateful because he had the whole dorm to himself and that was what he really needed: alone time so he could ponder on his feelings and figure out whatever was going on between him and Yuto. 

That’s what he was supposed to do. Stay in his dorm and think. That’s what he was supposed to do, and that’s what he didn’t do. 

Hyunggu marched over to dorm B and went straight to Yuto’s room, immediately climbing up on his bed and curling up next to him like a baby. 

Yuto woke up startled when he felt a heavy weight beside him. He meant to sleep longer than usual because they weren’t part of the schedule today, so he decided to seize the opportunity and get back the sleep he lost for the past few weeks. He was supposed to sleep peacefully for the longest time, until a certain blue-haired boy barged into his room, lied down on his bed and tucked himself in Yuto’s arms like he owned the place. He didn’t mind it though, he liked the feeling. On instinct, his body moved to the side to give more space for Hyunggu, instantly wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist to pull him closer.

“Hey. What are you doing here so early?” Yuto spoke with a groggy voice, his eyes still closed as he was still sleepy. “You should sleep more. We don’t get this chance everyday, you know.” 

Hyunggu huffs and turns away from Yuto, closing his eyes and ignoring the other. In all honesty, this wasn’t what he planned when he marched out of his dorm. He was supposed to wake Yuto up and have a decent conversation with him while having breakfast together, but he couldn’t help himself when he saw how soft and fluffy the other looked while sleeping, his hair all messy on the pillow, the light snoring and his mouth slightly open - who would want to wake him up? Add the fact that he was wearing light blue pajamas instead of his usual black attire, it made him look less intimidating than he usually does. 

“I- uh- need to talk to y...you,” Hyunggu stuttered when he felt Yuto’s fingers rub circles on the side of his hips. _Ah shit, he was so weak when it came to skinship._

Even if it was against his will, Hyunggu broke free from Yuto’s embrace and sat up, fixing himself before facing the sleepyhead giant beside him. “I’ll make breakfast. Go wash up and I’ll wait for you in the kitchen.” 

It took Yuto 10 minutes to adjust to the sunlight and break free from the tempting spell of going back to sleep. What was it that Hyunggu wanted to talk about this early in the morning? He ran his hands over his face and stood up, stretching his arms and legs before making his way to the bathroom. If he wasn’t so whipped for Hyunggu he wouldn’t wake up this early. 

Yes, he was whipped for Kang Hyunggu and there was no denying it. He was smitten for the soft, flower-loving boy ever since their trainee days where the latter would give his best efforts to make his foreign self be comfortable with them. He would stick around longer with Yuto, teach him Korean words and phrases, give him a little extra attention when teaching their choreography for a comeback and sometimes, he would even buy an extra snack for him when he would go out, knowing that Yuto likes the snacks he eats. 

Yuto was whipped, and confused. Of course he liked the sudden burst of skinship one day. He wasn’t sure if it was Hyunggu being flirty or playful, but he liked every single bit of it. He liked when Hyunggu would sit on his lap while he was watching tv during a free day, he liked it when Hyunggu pulls him around just to have someone to hug when he needs it, he liked when Hyunggu smiles with his cheekbones sticking out prominently, he likes when Hyunggu just knows that he needs someone there - immediately coming to comfort him and rub his back when he had his down days. 

He liked Hyunggu. 

He was sure of it, but he wasn’t so sure if the other felt the same. He had always been thinking of him and Hyunggu, what they really were and Yuto was quite an overthinker, he’d already concluded about fifteen scenarios in which most of them end up with him getting a broken heart and losing a friend - well, a friend and the person he liked - and that scared him a lot. It was better to not have a relationship with Hyunggu than lose him as a friend, which is why Yuto never made any move unless it was reciprocating an action that Hyunggu would do for him. 

Now that he thought of it, what if this was what Hyunggu wanted to talk about? Was he gonna end whatever hidden, unspoken feeling that they had together? Did he realize that Yuto wasn’t enough and that he liked someone else? 

Goodness, he had to stop thinking this way.

With a heavy sigh and various thoughts running in his mind, he finished washing up and trudged out of the bathroom, his room and into the kitchen where Hyunggu had just finished preparing bowls of cereal for the both of them. 

“Hey sleepyhead, eat up,” Hyunggu instructed, like he never gave an ominous statement earlier about wanting to talk. He placed two bowls of cereal on the table and motioned Yuto to sit, while he himself was doing so. “I checked Wooseokie’s room and he was just about to sleep. It looks like he played games all night- that idiot.” Hyunggu chuckles. 

Yuto sat across from Hyunggu, not wanting to utter a word, afraid that he might burst out all the feelings that he had been repressing for years. He silently took a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and chewed with his head facing the bowl, avoiding Hyunggu’s lingering gaze. 

“So uh.. How was your sleep?” Hyunggu initiated, his eyes not leaving Yuto’s hunched figure. With a scratch to his head, Hyunggu realized that he might have asked the wrong question seeing as the older was peacefully snoring in bed when he barged in and abruptly woke him up. “I mean um-”

“You said you wanted to talk,” Yuto cut him off. Hyunggu purses his lips as soon as he hears the other’s deep voice. “What did you want to talk about?” 

Hyunggu heaves a heavy sigh and places his spoon down on the table, trying to think of the right words to say and the right tone to use. He was hesitating, thinking whether or not he should start up that topic seeing as it could lead to two things: they figure out their relationship or he loses Yuto and whatever they had. He wasn’t ready to lose the tall Japanese boy, and he probably never will be. 

“I want to talk about… us. This, whatever is between us, Yuto,” He starts slowly, his eyes finding Yuto’s, and he swore he saw the taller’s eyes widen for a split second, but he wasn’t so sure, maybe he was just seeing things. “Listen to me, okay? Please?” 

Yuto nodded, knowing that once Hyunggu’s had thoughts that he wants to let out, it’s better to shut up and let him finish before reacting or responding. It’s something he unconsciously learned about the other through the years. 

“I know… that you know that there’s something between us,” Hyunggu began, trying his best to look into Yuto’s eyes without giving in to the temptation of jumping into his arms and kissing him senseless. “It’s been happening for quite some time now, Yuto and as much as I love it, it’s confusing me way too much,” He stands up and takes three steps away from the table, finding the counter much more comfortable to lean on, because it was far away from Yuto. It was how he felt right now, he felt like he was slowly losing the other, like he was continuously moving far away from him. “I just need something Yuto. Anything. Validation, assurance, confirmation, anything that would make me feel less confused than before. Because right now I’m gonna give you everything I’m asking for.” 

Hyunggu takes one step forward. “Adachi Yuto, I like you.”

Another step. “I’ve liked you for the longest time,”

And another step. “I think I’m falling for you.” He confidently breathes out, like he had been keeping it inside his chest for a long time. Well, he did. 

_"Take one more step and I won’t be held accountable for my actions, Hyunggu.”_ Yuto muttered. 

To say Hyunggu was shocked would be an understatement. He was shocked, nervous, and happy all at the same time that his emotions were all mixed up and his brain couldn’t comprehend any decent reply to Yuto’s words. All he could come up with was, “I- what?” 

“I said,” Yuto stood up from his chair and faced Hyunggu, who was exactly two steps away from where he was standing. “Take one more step and I might forget my morals and just kiss you senseless.” 

“Are you implying that you want to kiss me?” Hyunggu retorts with all the courage he has left in his body. 

“Maybe. I mean,” Yuto - who was obviously trying to hide the smile that was forming on his lips - looks Hyunggu straight in the eye, with nothing else on his mind but the thought of confessing everything that he feels. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for… I don’t know how many years already. Ever since we were trainees? Yeah.” 

Hyunggu’s eyes widened and his feet stayed stuck on the floor. His mind was racing with so many thoughts that he couldn’t move, he was clueless on how he should react to Yuto’s sudden confession. 

“What was it that you wanted? Validation, assurance and confirmation, right?” Yuto grins cheekily, placing his hands in his pockets. “Alright, then. I like you, Kang Hyunggu. I’ve liked you ever since the day you gave me half of your snack. I’ve liked you ever since the day you stayed with me to practice the steps I was having difficulty in. I’ve liked you since then, and I still like you now. Is that enough assurance, Hyunggu?” 

Hyunggu couldn’t help but smile widely while Yuto was confessing. He was ecstatic, the guy he liked was harboring the same feelings as him and he felt as if he was in cloud 9. 

“You told me earlier that if I took one more step…” Hyunggu countered while taking one step closer to Yuto, but before he could even adjust his footing, the Japanese boy pulls him by the waist and closes the distance between them, his lips pressed against Hyunggu’s own. 

Hyunggu felt like time had stopped the moment he felt Yuto’s lips on his. He felt his knees go weak and if the taller hadn’t been holding him by the waist he was sure that he would have fallen to the floor. His mind went haywire and his only focus was the way Yuto’s soft lips moved against his, and how amazing it felt. He was standing tiptoed while his hands made their way to the back of Yuto’s neck, pulling him even closer. Yuto’s kisses were like a drug, Hyunggu felt himself getting addicted to the way the other would pull away and give him three pecks on the lips before going back to kiss him with much more intensity than the last one. He closed his eyes, taking in the feeling of finally kissing the person that he’s liked for years, then he felt Yuto’s hands move from his waist to under his shirt, drawing soft and gentle circles on Hyunggu’s skin, sending tingles down his spine which made him elicit a small gasp through the kiss and pull away. 

He was out of breath, but Yuto continued giving him kisses everywhere. His forehead, his nose, his cheeks, even his knuckles before settling with a simple, light kiss on his lips which made Hyunggu giggle. 

“Was that enough validation, assurance and confirmation for you?” Yuto questioned. 

“If that’s how you give assurance then would you mind if I asked for it everyday?”

**Author's Note:**

> follow my socmeds jk imma stay hidden for today xx LEAVE KUDOS OR COMMENTS IDK HOW THIS WORKS TBH I JUST HOPE U LIKED IT


End file.
